Nectary Love Bang: Bejeweled Boyfriends
is a Japanese tile-matching and dating sim adult romance video game created by Tomoyuki Kishida, under his pseudonym of Yellowspike, developed by Sweet Nectar and produced by Honey Productions. The game was released for Microsoft Windows personal computers and Linux in Japan in April 5, 2019 and in North America by MangaGamer in January 12, 2020. Honey Productions later hands over to Alembic Thunderbolt to released versions of Nectary Love Bang without the erotic content, and the game was ported to the Android and iOS. Nectary Love Bang is available in two different versions for Steam, an 18+ version available via Honey Productions, and an all-age/17+ version via romance game productions Alembic Thunderbolt and arithmetic for Android and iOS. The game follows the dating adventures of the main protagonist Haruna Aikyoh as she tries to woo several different men in their fictional home town. Plot The story takes place in Keshigaoka, the fictional home town where the protagonist Haruna Aikyoh, a 20-year-old university student is an addict to Otome games and Shoujo manga. One day, while she was just about to buy a new game, she accidentally bumped into a mysterious man named Erotes, the winged god of love and sexuality. She soon discovered that Erotes was cousin of Eros, the god of love and desire as he told her that there is the nine different jewels hiding in the various locations. To win the heart of the one of twelve young men, she require an aura of tile-matching jewels called Love Bang to take one of the men as her love interest to spend her time of dating to the various locations. A major side effect of the jewels is if Haruna is unable find one of twelve young men as her true love to collect jewels before sunset, she'll be destined for a life of loneliness. From there, she will progress through the game going on dates, and meeting men in order to collect enough jewels. The game features fully-voiced except for Haruna, different scenarios and events, depending on chosen man and progression. All sex scenes has been removed and deleted them for Android and iOS version released with more sexuality graphic scenes than usual hentai. Characters Protagonist * - The main protagonist of Nectary Love Bang. A 20-year-old university student who's avid of otome games fan and love reading shojo manga. She was lead after accidentally bumped through the beginning by Erotes, who takes her on one training date. After it, he gives her the Jewel Mobile which she use to meet more men in order to collect jewels. Erotes, as a cupid was tasked to her to alleviate her awkwardness until she had no problem talking to men, and was able to have sex with all of them. By the end of the scenario, she have gathered an entire harem, consisting of 12 men whom they take on dates, earning Rabuban (in-game money) after each date. She can also earn Jewelry, another in-game resource, which can be used to upgrade traits. At the end of the game, she have sex with and effectively conquer Eros, after which Erotes will congratulate her and request panties for all the boys. This will activate "Omega Mode" where dates become harder and harder, effectively becoming an endless mode seeing how far Haruna can get. Main Characters *= The character must be unlocked. Gameplay Nectary Love Bang: Bejeweled Boyfriends is a free-to-play tile-matching and romance dating sim game in which the player assumes the role of the protagonist Haruna Aikyoh (name is changeable) interacting with several different handsome men as her love interests, each of whom has his own distinct personalities and preferences. The player can interact with men by talking to them and giving them gifts. Doing this rewards the player with "Rabuban", an in-game currency that can be used to upgrade Haruna's stats, buying gifts or foods. These stats allow Haruna to earn more points during dates, increasing her chance of success. In order to progress through the game, Haruna must take the men on dates, where she will play a tile matching jewels game called Love Bang, where she must make matches of 3 or more of the same jewels. The player must earn enough points to complete the date before she run out of moves. Each men has specific type of jewel (birthstone or gemstone) that they like and dislike, and Haruna will gain more points if she match the type of jewelry that men prefers. The player can also use special items called "date gifts" during their dates which grant positive effects to help her earn more points. After a successful date, she rewarded with a picture of the men the date she was with. Each successful date will also raise the game's difficulty, making subsequent dates require more points to complete. After 3 successful dates with the men, Haruna will be able to take them on a date at night and it will be able to give him a passionately kiss. And if that date is successful with love meter reaching to 100%, the special option will arrive and if you choice this one that marked as an H and the man can brought Haruna to his bedroom or private places for one final round of Love Bang (and, if this is successful, the man will enjoy having sexual intercourse with Haruna in unique CG sex scene). Unlike regular dates, Haruna will have unlimited moves to complete the love-making mode, but the score meter constantly drains over time, so to win, the player must make matches quickly until the meter is full and Haruna will goes climax along with her boyfriend (yeah, the men has the sounds of moaning and grunting). Throughout the game the player is guided by Erotes, a winged cupid set on turning Haruna into a successful Aphrodite. He gives her tips on how to interact with each men and explains how the game's various mechanics work in order to obtain nine rare jewels. He also becomes dateable after one bedroom game. Bejeweled System: Love Bang Much like Candy Crush Saga and HuniePop, Love Bang is a "match three" game, where the core gameplay is based on swapping two adjacent jewels among several on the gameboard as to make a row or column of at least 3 matching-colored gemstones. On this match, the different matched jewels are removed from the board, and jewels above them fall into the empty spaces, with new jewels appearing from the top of the board. This may create a new matched set of jewels, which is automatically cleared in the same manner. The player scores points for these matches and gains progressively more points for chain reactions. Additionally, creating matches of four or more jewel will create a special power that, when matched, can clear a row, column, or other section of the board. The game is split among many dates, which must be completed in sequence. Each men poses a different challenge to the player such as achieving a minimum score in a fixed number of moves or clearing jewels in a fixed number of moves to bring special jewel to the bottom of the board. Boards have a number of different configurations and may include special spaces that have their own unique rules, such as spaces covered with stone that must be cleared by making a match on that space. If the player meets the date's goal, they will be given from one to three stars based on their score and can earned more points. Otherwise, the player will lose one life and must try again. If the player runs out of lives, she have to rest for some period of Haruna's bedroom real-life time while their lives regenerate before attempting the date again. Completed dates can be replayed if desired. Dating System Like HuniePop, dates are the main feature of Nectary Love Bang, and earn players rewards such as "Rabuban" (which is used to buy clothes, gifts, food and drinks), Gachas and photos. To succeed in a date, Haruna must reach a certain score, known as the "Affection" meter. The maximum score she must reach in dates increases for that man as they go on more dates with them. Haruna only has twenty moves for each date (24 if her boyfriend is full before it), though, so she must use them wisely! The date grid is where the player matches jewels in order to get affection, passion, sentiment, or more moves. Unlike other puzzle games where players can only move jewels one space over, the player can drag tokens anywhere across the jewel's row or column, allowing more opportunities for combos. In order to gain affection, the player must match three or more jewels. The more jewels are matched at once, the more points she will receive. The amount of affection a jewel can give depends on trait upgrades, the passion level, and a boyfriend's preferences. His profile will outline his most favorite trait, which will grant the most amount of affection during dates, and his least favorite trait, which will grant the least amount of affection during dates. Boyfriends also have other preferred traits over other traits, which will grant higher amount of affection than others, but Haruna must find out and memorize what these traits are as she date her boyfriend. She must keep this in mind her boyfriend's preferred traits as she date them to ensure a successful date. The four main jewels are Romance (Diamond), Talent (Sapphire), Sexuality (Ruby), and Flirtation (Emerald). There are also the jewels called Joy (Topaz), which grants a bonus move, Passion (Pink Spinal), which increases the value of jewel combos, Sentiment (Light Blue Alexandrite), which increases your sentiment points, and cracked Broken Hearts (Amethyst), which lowers the player's score. During the date, the player also has the option of giving the boyfriend a "gift", for example the default Stuffed Bear, which will eliminate all Broken Heart amethyst on the grid and replace them with Passion jewels. Certain gifts can also increase the value of certain jewel combos depending on what kind of trait the gift represents and how much the player upgraded the gift in the "upgrade" section. Attributes Each card is one of six available attributes: *Passion❤️ *Cool�� *Sexy�� *Neat�� *Energetic�� *Mature⭐ The attributes don't make a difference in the score you get in Date, but they are used for Event bonuses if you use a certain type and specific shards of the attribute are required to date with one of your boyfriends. H Bonus The h-scene bonus mini-game is a result of four successful dates with a man (4th should be a night date). After the 4th date, the man Haruna dating will takes her to his bedroom or any private places in only her bra and panties (naked or by taking her breast off or pulling her panties off from her clothes) to have sex with her. In the CG sex bonus mini-game, there are no move limits, broken amethysts or date gift usage. The affection level is lower than the average date affection level, but the score decays over time, so she must play the bonus stage as fast as possible in order to climax. During CG scenes, the boys take their pants off and insert their dick into Haruna's pussy when the score is half the affection meter. Every jewel grants 10 pleasure, including romance, passion and sentiment jewels, so Haruna doesn't need to worry about that men's preferred traits when playing. Every time she match jewels, the man she was dating will moan or grunt in sexual pleasure while thrust in and out of her pussy. When Haruna is finished with the mini-game, the CG sex scene showing the man have sex with Haruna while keep moaning or grunting for a little until reaching climax and then she will receive one final photo of the man in a sexy pose, "revealing" more than in his other photos. Haruna will then wake up the next morning with him in his bedroom, and will have successfully conquered that man and earn the final jewel, along with special prizes, Gachas and CG photos that contains explicit sexuality scenes. If the player unlock Omega Mode, Haruna can double dating with two of 10 boyfriends and score more points. After night date, the two men will engaged in the erotic threesome with her, resulting to earn special Gachas and CG photos that contains the threesome sex scenes. Note: The H-Scene Bonus was removed for mobile games ports. An all-ages version for PC and Linux is rated 17+ (M for mature) alongside Android and iOS in which Gachas, photos and limited events scenario of Haruna and the one of the men will be more, strong sexuality graphic scenes than usual hentai. Scenarios There are three types of scenarios: the Main Scenario, the Single Scenario and the Event Scenarios. Main Scenario For the main story, see here. The main story has you, as Haruna Aikyoh, who lives in an ordinary house, a university student with avid of otome games fan. She was lead after accidentally bumped through the beginning by Erotes, who takes her on one training date. After it, he gives her the Jewel Mobile which she use to meet more men in order to collect jewels. Erotes, as a cupid was tasked to her to alleviate her awkwardness until she had no problem talking to men, and was able to making love with all of them. Throughout the story, you will try to meet another boyfriend for date. Each story is fully-voiced with men's known voice-actors (under their pseudonym for adult video games), and in order to unlock new episodes the player must either rank up or wait for new episodes to be released. Single Scenario Each main character has a separate episode that has no relation to main scenario. *For Takuto's single scenario, see here. *For Derrick's single scenario, see here. *For Ekrem's single scenario, see here. *For Sergius' single scenario, see here. *For Erotes' single scenario, see here. *For Jae-Yoon's single scenario, see here. *For Raul's single scenario, see here. *For Jasper's single scenario, see here. *For Munish's single scenario, see here. *For Davina's single scenario, see here. *For Ivan's single scenario, see here. *For Eros' single scenario, see here. Event Scenarios For event scenarios, see here. With every event, there is a story to accompany it. Each scenarios is composed of an opening, five episodes (with/or without H-scene), and an ending. Gacha The gacha is used to scout for and obtain cards using Rabuban as currency. The gacha features cards of the 2★, 3★, 4★, and 5★ rarities. Gaining higher rarity cards help increase your score. To reach the gacha page, the player can swipe through the rotating banners until seeing the featured gacha banner or tap on the gacha button next to the main boyfriends and story buttons. When reaching the page, the player reach the main page which has the main gacha. Main Gacha The main gacha contains the 2★ and higher characters with the spotlight characters having higher drop rates. You can get a card by using a Rabuban currency or a Jewel. Rabuban: Rabuban can be used to get 10 cards in the current gacha. There are 2 options when using a Rabuban. Jewel: Jewel can be used to get 1 card at a time. There are 2 options to purchase a jewel. Warning!!: Some cards may contains explicit sexuality scenes, and for mobile games ports, the erotic cards were replaced with strong graphic sexuality and more mature contents. Drop Boost Gacha This gacha features 2★ and higher members, with the featured type having higher drop rates. It is usually made available mid-events to end (or close to end) of events. Items and Closet For complete list of items, please refer here. Buying and Giving Gifts You will receive a random date gift from the Sugar Dream House (directly deposited into your inventory as an unopened present) whenever you provide each boy with a lover's gift obtained through the Purchase Gifts function. Each respective lover's gifts can be identified by the pink heart in the right hand portion of the box for any given gift. Buying Foods Haruna can give her boyfriends food in order to raise their fullness meter. Certain men like certain foods better than others. Taking your boyfriend on a date with a full stomach gives you 4 extra moves. Buying Beverages and Alcoholic Beverages You can give the men their favorite type of drinks and alcohol to help you with your dating success. Buying Upgrade The player can upgrade Haruna's look by going into Shiny Etoile Jewelry or Silver Memoir Saloon to boost her actions. Specific action will work only on her and only one of each type can be upgraded at any time. The upgrade can be leveled up. Buying and Upgrade Haruna's House At Haruna's house, you can upgrades your furniture that will increase the parameter of your basic status. You can only upgrade one type of each furniture in each rooms (bedroom, bathroom, living room, dining room, kitchen and garden) in your house. So depending on your basic status, I suggest you upgrade the furniture to increase your state. Outfits and Haircuts Outfits are unlocked by taking a boyfriend on a date at a particular location. The only control Haruna have over going to a particular location is by initiating the date at a particular time of day. Each time of day has three unique locations. Below are the individual Haruna's outfits with images, followed by a table of times of day, associated locations, and outfits unlocked by successfully completing the date at that location, main scenarios and event scenarios. Limited Event Items When important events occur for the franchise or during holidays, in-game rewards will be released to celebrate. These are only released during a certain time and will never come back, so it's best to get them while they're available. Event For list of all events, go here. For a timeline of all events in all server, go here. To access the Event page, swipe through the rotating banners in lower left side of the main screen to find the event banner or underneath the Multi Challenge button on the Scenario page. Each event generally has the same mechanics, where you earn points by dating your boyfriend and playing Love Bang which lets you unlock the event rewards and places you in the even rankings. From the event rewards, the cards available to unlock will be the event's 2★ and 3★ event cards, Rabubans, Jewels, and Mini Cupid. Badges can be earned by playing Love Bang, you can exchange those badges for items such as Jewels, EXP tickets, Coins and Mini Cupid which is located at the left side of the event screen next to the event scenario or the exchange option in the dating screen. Locations For list of all locations and dating locations, see here. The list of locations where Haruna can takes one of her boyfriend for the date. There's also the meeting up places Erotes picked up for Haruna to meet a man. Any private locations or dating locations marked as an H, the man Haruna dating will takes her to his bedroom, the bathtub or any private places to have sex with her. Achievements and Secrets For list of all achievements, see here. Omega Mode After successfully spending the night with five of her boyfriends and completing collecting enough jewels, Erotes will said that he give you all of the acquired panties from her boyfriends and giving to you, he will unlock Omega Mode. The Omega Mode allows you to pick up two boyfriends for double date, a semi-hard Love Bang mode, double EXP/Rabuban/Jewels and threesome sex scene. You can also get the unique cards featured the two boyfriends you date with and viewing the CG photos of threesome love session with Haruna. For Android/iOS releases, the threesome sex scene were removed and replaced with more-mature love-making sessions. Unlockable Boyfriends Erotes To unlock Erotes you have to get five hearts on any one of the boyfriends, with the exception of Eros as he can only be unlocked after Erotes, and complete their CG sex mini-game to earns special Gachas and pictures. After this you will wake up the next day and proceed as normal. When she try to leave, however, Haruna will be greeted by Erotes, who will tell her that he wants to date her as well. He will then add himself to the Jewel Mobile as a dateable character. Eros To unlock Eros as a dateable character, the player must first date and have sex with all ten of the main (human) cast and Erotes to complete five chapters of ten main scenarios and collect ten jewels. Upon attempting to leave Haruna's bedroom after having sex with the last of the ten boyfriends, she will be intercepted by Erotes and his cousin Eros, who will exchange a few words about the player's "exploits". Eros will then introduce himself as the "godlike challenge" for the player, as no human has ever successfully wooed him. Fanon Production Credits *Scenario: Megumi Aramaki, Takahiro Baba *Character Design: YellowSpike (Team Falcon Rising) *Artist: Megululu-chan, YellowSpike *SD Character Illustrators: Madoka Hirose *OP Movie: Yashiro Kanzuki *Composer: Cube Pty. Ltd. (BGM and SE), Toshimichi Isoe (Theme song composition), Eiichirou Yanagi (Theme song arrangement) *Vocals: Yutaka Sugabe (Theme song "Jewelry One-Night Love") *Director: Yuichiro Akisaki Trivia *Nectary Love Bang was highly inspired by HuniePop and Candy Crush Saga. Navigation Category:Sweet Nectar Category:Nectary Love Bang Category:Video game franchises Category:Eroge Category:Otome games Category:Dating sims Category:Puzzle games Category:PC games Category:Linux games Category:Android games Category:IOS games Category:Video games featuring female protagonist